Guys and the N
Guys and the N is a spin-off Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, after the season 2 finale. Ben Tennyson's 15-year old cousin, Kyle forms a team with former retired WOOP leader, Jerry Lewis, who has made a new headquarters and directory. When playboy Kevin Levin arrives on the scene and tries to rival against Kyle, when an evil mercenary named Slade (who has an unknown past), who attends to use Kyle. Characters: *Guys and the N: **Kyle Tennyson (Jesse McCartney) - leader of the Guys and the N, born in 1996, age: 15, has the same abilities as Ben only more of a Totem!: **Disguises: ***Season 1: ****Spy Outfit (used in Mission Impossible,) ****Indian (used in Ways of Nature) ****Red-X (used in Masks) ***Season 2: ****Kylie Tennyson (short black hair) (Rachel Lillis) (used in Silly Ball) ***Season 3: ****Stormer Outfit (used in Time After Time) ***Season 4: ****Dance outfit from the 60's (Dance, Dance, Dance) ***Season 5: ****Prince Apula (Royal affair) **Blue Blue (Bret Iwan) - he is based from the character of Blue from Blue's Clues, born in 2002, age: 10, the young one of the group.: **Disguises: ***Season 1: ****Spy Outfit (used in Mission Impossible,) ****Indian (used in Ways of Nature) ****Slade Henchman (used in The Apprentice, Part 2) ***Season 2: ****Mime (used in Silly Ball) ***Season 3: ****Moving Bush (Teaser) ***Season 4: ****Butler (Riches Galore) ***Season 5: ****Moose Boy (Canada's Best) **Little Bear (Hunter Parrish) - born in 1995, age: 16, Indian Herritage!: **Disguises: ***Season 1: ****Spy Outfit (used in Mission Impossible,) ****Slade Henchman (used in The Apprentice, Part 2) ***Season 2: ****Brenda (black girl with brown hair) (Kath Soucie) (used in Silly Ball) ***Season 3: ****Bear Costume (Theme Park) ***Season 4: ****??? ***Season 5: ****??? **Franklin (Noah Reid) - he is based from the character of Franklin the Turle from Franklin, born in 1997, age: 14: **Disguises: ***Season 1: ****Spy Outfit (used in Mission Impossible,) ****Indian (used in Ways of Nature) ****Slade Henchman (used in The Apprentice, Part 2) ***Season 2: ****Fiona (long-blonde hair) (???) (used in Silly Ball) ***Season 3: ****??? ***Season 4: ****??? ***Season 5: ****??? **Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) - born in 1969, age: 43: **Disguises: ***Season 1: ****Spy Outfit (used in Mission Impossible) ****Indian (used in Ways of Nature) ****Slade Henchman (used in The Apprentice, Part 2) ***Season 2: ****Mime (used in Silly Ball) ***Season 3: ****Night Gown outfit! ***Season 4: ****??? ***Season 5: ****??? **Jerry Lewis (Adrian Truss) - director of a corporation known as The N, born in 1949, age: 63 **Johnson James (Jason Marsden) - lieutenant of N, most loyal to Jerry Allies: *Professor Rolands (Jeff Bennett) *Jeremy Crow (Wayne Knight) *Odette (Kari Wahlgren) - Kyle's love interset and a descendent of Odette, born in 1994, age: 17. **dresse's like Leia in "Return of the Jedi" in Time after Time! *Chjef Louis (Rene Auberjoinis) Villains: *Season 1: **Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (Ron Perlman) - the main antagonist of Season 1, born in 1946, age: 66 **Kevin Levin (Greg Cipes) - the secondary antagonist of Season 1 **Monstro (John DiMaggio) **Dr. Anton Sevarious (Tim Curry) **Ras al Ghul (David Warner) **Rothbart (Michael Dorn) **Catscrath (Kath Soucie) *Season 2: **Slade Wilson/Deathstroke (Ron Perlman) - the resumed main antagonist of Season 2 **Bane (???) - look from The Dark Knight Rises, was rescued by Slade, 30 years ago, serves as his henchman and right-hand man **Dr. Magic (John DeLancie) *Season:3: **Prodeus (Jim Meskimen) - Main Antagonist of Season 3, Born 1492, age 45, immortal **Hyperion (John DiMaggio) *Season:4 **Queen Xaraba (CCH Pounder) Episodes Season 1: 2012 Season 2: 2013 Season 3: 2013 Season 4: 2013 Season 5: 2014 Category:Animated series